Tyson Bou
Tyson Bou is a member of the independent guild, Warlock Fist, whose goal is to discover the ultimate power, hidden in the Lunar Eclipse World. Appearance Tyson has brown hair, brown eyes, and light skin. Not matching his actual hair color, his eyebrows are black. He wears a white T-shirt with a purple collar, and a gray jacket over it. He wears brown cargo pants as well and has a necklace with a silver pendent on it. After his fight with Cane, he lost his arm, and replaced it with a liquid metal one. Also the sleeve where his arm is missing is gone. Personality Tyson seems to have some fear of the unknown, as shown by his apprehension after entering the Lunar Eclipse World. But he's also incredibly sadistic, and loves to see how long it can take before he can break his opponent. He is also very calculating, as he was able to tell the weakness of Cane's Eating Magic after two attacks. Magic and Abilties Earth Magic: '''Tyson is a master of Earth Magic. He was trained by the master Earth Mage William Mercury in its usage. He can terrakinetically control all manner of earth in his vicinity, even earth-based attacks generated by his opposition. This includes rocks, stones, sediment, sand, magma, lava, quicksand, precious gems, and even earth-base metals. Tyson can also control the density or state of his earth. This allows him to create any manner of earth-based disasters, including mudslides, localized earthquakes, and miniature volcanoes. His Earth control is considered second only to his master, and the immortal Pluto Morior. Of course, he can also harden the earth in order to make nearly impregnable defenses, stronger than steel, similar to the abilities of the Wizard Saint "Iron Rock" Jura Neekis. * '''Liquid Ground: Tyson can use this spell to liquefy the earth. This can be used in several manners, from trapping his targets in quicksand, to creating mudslides. Rather than just using these stationary abilities, Tyson can also use his standard terrakinesis in order to manipulate liquid earth in fluid motions, moving it across the battlefield as if it was water. His liquid ground gives him access to another skill as well. Through manipulating the temperature of his Earth, Tyson can create lava with the same control. His lava, being superior to the natural element, is capable of melting through steel and diamonds alike, while being capable of sticking to to, and burning opposition. Of course, Tyson can change his liquid earth back to a solid on a whim. Immense Durability: In part due to his metal magic, Tyson has a great amount of durability. He can take powerful attacks from even the most powerful of mages, and still manage to stand. Immense Magic Power: Tyson has enough magic power to qualify as one of the strongest mages of Warlock Fist. His aura is colored brown when exerting a large amount of magic power. Trivia Tyson originally wasn't even supposed to appear in the Chronicles of the Black Knight story. Tyson is considered the weakest member of Warlock Fist, due to his magic being less significant than his comrades. Tyson's stats are: Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Metal Magic User Category:Guild Member